


Resonance

by Dr_Stain



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Aliens, Character Death, G'zian, Tragedy, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Stain/pseuds/Dr_Stain
Summary: While we all know what happened the morning of the Black Mesa incident, the Resonance Cascade, from the point of view of the mute scientist Gordon Freeman, we mustn't forget the presence of the Vances; Eli, Azian and little Alyx. What happened this morning for them ? And what were the consequences of the sinister appearance of the character that is the G-Man ?
Kudos: 7





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this fic is tagged as G'Zian, do not expect extreme shipping, I did try to make it as accurate to the game as I could. Also I am not used to writing, very much a novice and just write for fun, so it's not perfect.

" Good morning, and welcome to the Black Mesa Transit System. The time is currently 8:02 am. " 

The automated voice echoed in the tram. A few scientists were sitting inside, waiting to arrive at their sector stop. Two of the scientists had in the recent years become the parents of a charming little girl, polite, but playful. Having a young child in a science facility was arguably questionable, and dangerous, but it had been proven she was careful, and so were her parents, especially her mother. 

" Now arriving at Sector C, test lab. " 

The morning continued on its usual routine. An experiment was in preparation, several others were being planned with all the theoritical results that it was going to give the science team. The small kid was drawing on the desk of her mother, who had told her to stay there while she was gone for five minutes to give some paperworks to some other scientists. Well, a scientist was late this morning, so she had more time in front of her, but she, she's always on time.  
After giving the files to her coworkers, she started to walk back to her work office. 

" Dr. Vance ! I need you over here, can you come over ? "  
A voice called after her. Recognizing who it belonged to, she obliged. 

" Good morning, Wallace. " She said politely with a small smile. " How can I help you ? I can't let Alyx alone for too long. " 

" Well, I've always said having your daughter on the work place was counter-productive. "

" I do not need any parenthood advices coming from you, Dr Breen. Now, how can I help you ? " She insisted as her smile fainted away rather quickly. Superior or not, she was not the kind to let herself get walked over. 

" Right. A man working for the governement, I believe, has arrived to.. look around ? Something like that. Anyway, I want you to make him visit around the sector. "

" Why can't you do it yourself, my badge doesn't say ' tourist guide '."

" I've been called for a reunion 10 minutes ago in another sector, I have to go right now !" 

" Ugh.. Fine."

Wallace Breen then walked fast away, the scientist looked at him and rolled her eyes. Was she really the only damn person good with timing in this facility ? She walked towards the break room, where a tall man she had never seen before was standing, moving ever so slightly. 

" Excuse me ? " She asked in his direction. He turned around slowly but surely.

She looked at the tall man standing now in front of her. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a dark purple tie, holding a briefcase in his right hand. There was a "visitor" etiquette on his vest, but the name was missing. 

" Hello, I suppose you are the man the Dr Breen told me to make visit around the sector. I'm the Dr Vance, but you can call me Azian if you wish to. " 

" It's.. a pleasure to meet you, Azian. " 

Dispite his sinister, lanky silhouette and strange voice, it was the only way she could describe it, his very, very light blue eyes looked at her in the kindest way. 

" I see they forgot to put your name on your etiquette, I'm sorry there is so many incompetent persons working here, but they are kind at heart, for the most part. " 

" Hm ?" He looked at his chest where the etiquette was, like he forgot it was there.  
"Oh.. I see. " 

" Can I offer you a coffee ? " 

" Hm.. s..sure. " 

He had a strange way of talking, breathing quite a lot, and sort of hissing. But she didn't mind it too much. He seemed disturbed however by her asking him if he wanted to drink something, he almost added a question mark to his answer.  
She grabbed the 2 cups of coffee labelled Black Mesa, one for herself, and she handed the other one to the tall man. 

" So, you work for the governement I've heard ? " 

" I.. Yes, you can say it.. that way. " He said, grabbing the cup that was being handed to him with a bit of hesitance. 

" Don't worry, it's just coffee it won't harm you. " She said with a small chuckle. " Well, I'd say you wait a little minute before drinking it, it's quite hot, and I wouldn't want you to burn your tongue and stain your suit with coffee." 

" I will be careful, then. " He replied, finally drawing a small sided smile on his face. It was actually quite hard to assume his age, but he looked definetely over 40. 

Azian showed the man around the sector, making small conversations. She found dispite his dark appearance, and he's strange use of certain words, he had the kindest heart. However she still had no idea of what his name was.

" So, tell me sir, how should I call you ? " She finally asked as they were walking down a corridor.

" Well.. You have been calling me, sir and mister.. I.. don't quite understand your question I do apologize. " 

" Well, one cannot limit their vocabulary, and I don't mean to offend you but switching between sir and mister only makes me pretty uncomfortable. " 

" Hm... " He started to think, like he didn't think about it.

".. Do you have a name ? " 

" I do, it's.. complicated. "  
" Are you, embarrassed by it maybe ? Would you allow me find a nickname then ? " 

" A nickname... I feel like you have.. thought this through some times ahead, haven't you Azian ? " 

She chuckled " You got me there, I do have an idea. " 

" Perhaps you could share it with me, then ? " 

" G-man. " 

" .. G.. man ? "

" Yes ! It's not extremely clever either, you know you work for the governement, and you're a man so.. G-man is the obvious. Can also be shorten to G. Is it alright for you ? " 

"Hm.. G-man..." He repeated again, thinking about it. " .. I like it. You can shorten it to G, I'll allow it... Just for you. " 

" Just for me ? Aw, I'm flattered really, haha ! " 

They arrived around the offices. Azian showed the G-man where she usually work, the scientists looked over at the sinister figure, there was quite a contrast inbetween how he looked and how she looked. They didn't give it too much attention however.

" Mom !! " A little girl ran into tha arms of Azian. G-man looked at the both of them confused.

" You said you were going to be back in 5 minutes !! " 

" I'm sorry honey, Dr Breen asked me to show this man around." She looked up at G-man, his eyes glued on the both of them. " This is my daughter, Alyx. " She said with a smile, well, this smile hadn't left her face since they had met in the break room, actually.

The G-man smiled at Alyx. " Alyx.. Hello my dear, you can call me G. " 

Alyx looked at the man with big round green eyes before smiling back at him. " Hi Mr. G ! Do you want a drawing ?? I can draw something for you ! " 

Azian chuckled at the innocent kindness of her daughter, and so did the G-man. A low chuckle, hidden behind his breath. 

" I would.. really like it, if you did such a thing for me. " 

" Yayyy ! " 

" Hehe, well, I think we've looked around everywhere now.. Erm.. " 

" Thank you for showing me around, Azian. I'd.. hate to slow you down in your workpace even more. " 

" It's my pleasure, G. You are a sweet person to hang with, don't doubt it. " 

G-man smiled warmly at Azian, before looking at Alyx again.  
" I cannot wait to see what you will draw for me, Alyx. " 

Alyx just laughed in response. 

The G-man walked back up the corridor, as Azian went back into her office with her daughter, the both of them with a smile on their face. G-man's expression faded to something very close to sorrow, however.

The clock in the office snapped to 9 am.


End file.
